Guardian Angel: Tomorrow's Mission
by iffulovedme
Summary: Itachi/Sasuke. Most ninjas go home when they're on leave. Itachi doesn't have a home, so he goes to stalk see Sasuke. POV changes from Itachi to Sasuke after chapter 10.
1. Weakness

I know you think of me too. Why else would you visit the remains of the Uchiha compound so much? I wonder if that will become what Obito's grave is to Kakashi. I hope not. I hope you are stronger than Kakashi. I come here when I'm on leave, but that's different. I don't visit the dead, I visit you. I do it for you, Sasuke. To make sure you haven't forgotten me.


	2. Negligence

Oh Sasuke, you think you so special. But I made you this way. And just know, that I'm still your superior in everything. You think you're so impervious to everything. But I saw the way you flinched when Naruto got that paper cut. Really, Sasuke. Grow up. That's not nearly as much blood as I spilled that night.


	3. Distance

I'm here. I'm not supposed to be here, though, so I keep my distance. Hidden among the trees, slinking around underfoot. As a criminal I have no right to be here. As your brother, I can't stand not to be. I'm not allowed to be here. But I've never adhered to anyone's rules except my own. And even then, sometimes I break those. I can't stand being away from you. Kisame doesn't understand. I don't expect him to.


	4. Charade

You insult Naruto. You ignore Sakura. You have such an odd way of making friends. You can share your smirks, your insults. But never your heart. You're mine Sasuke. Forever.


	5. Laughter

You laugh at something Naruto does. Not aloud, but I can tell. The way your eyebrow twitches makes others believe you're irritated- but I know the truth. You're trying not to laugh. I can see it in your eyes too. Jet black – they'd look so much prettier red. But then you wouldn't be laughing. And I love your laugh. Just remember, it belongs to me.


	6. Waiting

It's been a week. You still haven't noticed my presence. I'm not sure whether to be pleased that my technique is still so superior to that of everyone else's or to be mad that you aren't an exception. I think on that while I wait for you to notice the shadow trailing behind you isn't a figment of your imagination.


	7. Reflection

You miss me. You pretend not to. But I know you do. Because you still take out my kunai, my ANBU cloak. You stand in front of the mirror, swathed in it. And I stand, always, with you. You still can't see me.


	8. Innocence

I make my appearance. I touch your forehead, wanting to kiss it. your eyes snap open, wide and angry. And you stare, sure you're imaging things. I fasten my lips to yours before you can yell, and your lips are chapped. It's not sweet or anything like it should be. But then I must leave you. And maybe tomorrow morning you'll think it all a dream. Or a nightmare. But whether or not you were aware, you looked so sad when I left.


	9. Ambivalence

If you do remember and are disgusted, good. It will fuel your fire, your anger towards me. Make you vengeful. Which is what I want. I want you to realize, oh foolish brother of mine, that no matter how much hate you have for me, it isn't enough. One day you'll realize that it doesn't matter how much you hate me, Sasuke. Because it'll never be strong enough to eclipse your love for me. Because, Sasuke, you kissed me back.


	10. Mission

My next mission starts tomorrow. I'm coming back Sasuke. But not for you. For Naruto. But perhaps I'll prolong my stay, just for you.


	11. Stolen

Everyone thinks Naruto stole my first kiss. And maybe it's true. But I remember waking to your face inches above mine, and the taste of you on my tongue. On those mornings, I never brushed my teeth.

Everyone thinks that you stole the clan's secrets when you left. They think you took my soul. I don't tell them that you took my heart too. They wouldn't understand. But you would.


	12. Irritable

I know you're here, Aniki. You think you're so cool. Think I can't sense you. But I can. We're connected in a way I don't really understand, but my eyes always are drawn to the shadow that shouldn't be there but blends into the scenery. I ignore you because I'm angry. You have a lot to answer for, Itachi. And if I don't do it, no one will.


	13. Fragmented

I miss you. I'll never say it, but I do. And I'll never admit how much. Missing you has become as natural as breathing. I admit that I sometimes take out your weapons, wear your cloak and stare at my reflection. I'm growing up, Itachi. I'm not going to be like you, though. I won't ever leave the ones I love. If I close my eyes, I can pretend you're here. Can pretend you never left. If I squint, I can pretend it's you I see. And maybe it is.


	14. Fluke

It looks like I'm asleep. I even throw in a fake snore. But I'm not. We both know I'm not. And the kiss we share is sloppy and I'm hungry for more. I never want to stop. But then you leave even though I wished you would stay.


	15. Identity

You want me to be mad. Furious. And you know I can't be. You want me to be all these things. But I can't, I'm not you. I'm me. Sasuke Uchiha. You want me to be mad. Furious. And you know I can't be. You want me to be all these things. But I can't, I'm _not_ you. I'm me. Uchiha Sasuke.


	16. Obedience

You want me to come after you with murder in my heart. Want me to come after you. You keep baiting me, hoping that one day it'll become natural. But you know, because you're you and because I've never been able to deceive you that it's not going to work. Your plan will fail, Itachi. Because nothing you can say or do will ever make me run away. I'm going to keep running after you. Whether you want me to or not. And let's face it, we both know you want me, too.


	17. Endurance

I now understand something. Now that we've kissed again after all this time. Now that your taste of mint and darkness and rain is in my mouth. I've been running after you but not really wanting to catch up with you for different reasons. It's not death I'm afraid of. No, I'm afraid of rejection. I'm not after you to get my heart back. No, because I realize I gave you my heart a long time ago. Maybe the day you looked at me with your somber eyes and I thought you were God. I'm chasing after you, becoming the Avenger because I need to be with you. I know you feel the same- why else would you come here on your leave?


	18. Eternity

Finally. You came to me. And I've been waiting a long time. I know in a few days you'll be gone. And I also know I'll miss you. Until you come back. Which you will. I don't care if you take forever. Just come home. You can take forever, because by that time, I know I won't be mad anymore. I don't want to be angry. I don't want to fight. I never did. And maybe that's why you left, to instill a burning choler. Forgive me; I failed you. We failed each other. You failed me when you left me behind. I failed you for not wanting to avenge our clan. But together, somehow, we've found an odd, improbable sort of love. One that I'd die trying to protect.


	19. Poetry

It reminds me of that poem I wrote once. A few days ago. About our childhood. Don't laugh. This is a ballad they'll sing one day. I'm sure of it. it's a song about us. I never knew I could write this; I bet even you'd be surprised. But if it's about something important, I can do just about anything.


	20. Nostalgia

When we were younger, I

Always adored you, that was no lie-

But you always rebuffed me.

It hurt a lot, don't you see?

Look, when I wasn't with you, Aniki,

I'll admit I got a little panicky.

And I know that sounds corny and cheap,

but you were the one who made me complete.

I'm growing up slowly, but one day

I'll be as tall as you, okay?

Don't really understand life,

Why I can't ever be your wife.

It's against the rules,

Yeah, but aren't we fools

In love? I want you to love me, be

With me forever. We

Belong together even though

We're brothers, not beaus.


	21. Condemned

I've left Konoha, brother. I'm going to find you. And maybe I'm lost (it wouldn't be the first time). Just a fragment of what I used to be. But that's nothing new. I won't be satisfied until we're once again moving in tandem. Or to put in terms even Naruto can understand, I won't be okay until I've found you.


	22. Harbinger

Orochimaru's gone. Not dead, but gone. But that doesn't concern me. I'm yours. My heart. My body. Everything belongs to you. Orochimaru can't have me. And he can't have you either. Let's not play these games. Ne, Tachi, let's just go away some place. Doesn't matter where. Screw destiny . I don't care. I don't care about fate. About defied yours. Or did you? You were prophesied to be the genius Uchiha, the most amazing. For this accursed dream, we have lost everything: our morals and sanity and our way. For this we have gained everything. For this we have loved. For this, we will die. And this, your death (and the best part of me) will be the final sacrifice.

How do _you_ see this journey of ours ending? You just stare into the fire. Do you see something? Your silence speaks louder than your words ever could. I don't really see us getting out of this alive. Are you listening to me Itachi? We're going to _die_. Somehow, I don't care.

I'm not trying to be morbid. I'm being practical. Like you. Except then I remember I don't have to pretend to be you. I have the real thing sitting a scant few feet from me. I don't have to miss you ever again. Because you're not going anywhere -- not without me.

~Fin


End file.
